


Troublesome

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royal, Happy Ending, M/M, Parties/Balls, Peasant! Jongin, Peasant! Lay, Peasant! Sehun, Prince! Baekhyun, Prince! Chen, Prince! Kyungsoo, Prince! Xiumin, Romance, Royal Guard! Junmyeon, marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Sehun is the youngest son of a poor family that is fortunate enough to be accompanied by the royal family, which is where he meets the Royal Guard Junmyeon.





	Troublesome

Sehun lived in a reasonably small town in a reasonably small kingdom. He was the youngest son of a single mother who was widowed shortly after his birth, which he considers the reasoning behind her bizarre ways today. She constantly states that all she had left in this world are two fine boys that she plans to marry off to the best bidder with the highest price. Her concerns for any kind of love in his life always seemed unnecessary and something to be tossed to the side.

Sehun was the younger brother to Jongin by only a year, and the two are known in the small town for their fair hair and sharp eyes. They were easily considered two of the most handsome men within the small population, but Sehun knew that Jongin was the more preferred of the two with his wide and beautiful smile with plump and pretty lips, defined by high cheek bones. He was taller and better built in the shoulders and torso, especially compared to Sehun's scrawny frame. Both boys and girls melted before him and Sehun wondered if Jongin ever took notice of the charm he had on others and how it seems to be very effective when he came off as innocently unaware of so. 

The two boys have always been the talk of the town with their looks, making it believable why their mother was so obsessed with them getting married. It was as early as Jongin's sixteenth birthday when his mother broadcasted that both her sons were being entered into courting and will begin taking any suitable companions into consideration. Sehun was barely fifteen at the time, but he recalls watching all the people at local gatherings and parties come up to his older brother, trying so hard to talk or flirt with him, almost grabbing him from everywhere, pulling him here and there. It was overwhelming to watch.

It was suffocating, and it made Jongin hate socializing, who was once the center of attention and the life of the party, a smile always on his face. Sehun hated seeing this and blamed it on his mother's stupidity but could not hate her entirely for her reasoning behind her action. She was afraid of what happened to her repeating itself with her children. Sehun doesn't remember his father at all, but he remembers the constant sadness and stress in his mother's eyes when she was left to raise two boys on a very unstable financial and emotional foundation. He still saw it today in the old, small women. 

She was trying to protect them, but it was almost killing them in the process.

Jongin stopped going out so much after that, becoming more remote from friends and so. Sehun would stay in with him, mainly because Jongin asked him too, but he also didn't want to face the wild crowd alone. Sehun watched as the light of life began to slowly dimmer in his brother's soul. He grew concerned when he began to talk about love and how he wondered if it even existed in the world anymore. Sehun always assured him that love was alive, and it was out there waiting for him. Jongin then asked him if love was even worth it. Sehun assured him that it was, that it truly was, but even he began to question his own beliefs on love.

It was one afternoon when Sehun was alone reading in the parlor room while his mother was out in the garden with her friends, gossiping loudly about some the single men in the neighborhood, when Jongin came back from a quick trip to the market. He came in, breathing heavily like he just ran for hours, and laid his back against the door he just closed, his head lifted up towards the ceiling.

"Brother?" Sehun was alarmed. His brother held an expression he couldn't read.

"Huh?" Jongin looked at him with his cheeks flushed. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Jongin turned to him with a bigger smile, before plotting next to him on the small couch. He embraced his brother in a hug, a tight one. Sehun had never seen Jongin act like this before and this is the happiest his been in months.

"Brother?" Sehun questioned him again. 

"You were right, Sehun." Jongin told him in a light tone. "Love was out there. And it was waiting for me, on a grey horse." 

His brother left him clueless there, and Sehun stayed clueless for about two more weeks. He was outside with the servants, feeding the horses when Jongin busted out of the house with their close friend Yixing behind him.

"Brother, make haste!" Jongin called out to him, waving him over to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Sehun asked, looking at the two like they were lunatics.

"To town! Come quickly!"

"Why?"

"To see _him_." Jongin simply answered, the light tone in his voice was enough to tell Sehun who _him_ was. 

Without another word, Sehun set down the rake full of hay and dashed off the two other boys, heading for the center of town. Jongin led them, both him and Yixing struggling to keep up with the older boy who constantly told them to hurry up. 

"What is this about?" Sehun asked the black headed boy running beside him.

"I was hoping you knew." 

They kept up the running till they got to the main street of town where there were already a crowd of people gathering around, all bundled up and gossiping amongst one another. 

"What is this?" Yixing asked them, struggling to catch his breath. 

"It's the parade for the royal children. They are coming to town and everyone is gather to greet them." Jongin said with a certain kind of sparkle in his eyes. Sehun knew that sparkle very well. He seen it in his brother's eyes before bed for two weeks now.

"Is _he_ supposed to be a part of this parade?" Sehun quietly asked his brother, smiling at the blush slowly developing in his cheeks. 

Jongin told him to hush, not wanting someone to hear him. Sehun winked over to Yixing, both of them knowing the answer. 

The three young boys moved closer to the front of the crowd, mainly led by Jongin who was more than determined to get a good view. Sehun was secretly happy to see this kind of behavior from his brother, excited for everything and not afraid of anything. It's the first time in months that Sehun had seen him in a somewhat positive state of being and he didn't care what or who it was about. This boy could be ugly as sin or poor as dirt, but if he made Jongin this giddy and flustered, then he could do anything but reject the boy. 

The three boys stood shoulder to shoulder, Sehun in the center. They held hands and stood firmly in place with the people pushing and hovering behind them. Sehun kept glancing over to the people across from them, on the other side of the street, looking for a boy that had a hint of the sparkle that illuminated his brother's eyes. Before he could go on with his investigation, the sound of trumpets broke out into the air and everyone cheered loudly. 

The first prince to arrive into view was the oldest son, Prince Minseok who was recently wedded and companied by his new husband, Jongdae. They rode on matching vanilla colored horses, walking side by side, holding hands and they passed and waved to the crowd below them. When they just cross in front of Sehun, they glazed at each other, both of them smiling lovingly at the other.

"Aww," Sehun felt Yixing sign in adornment beside him before his shoulders slumped down. "I hope I have something like that in my marriage."

"I'm sure Jongin agrees with you when he thinks about his future marriage to his _him_." Sehun teased his brother who glared at him. 

Next was the second oldest Prince Baekhyun, who rode himself on a chestnut brown horse. He waved at the crowd with both hands as he sang along to the song being played by the horns around him. He had a boyish face and small eyes hidden by his light red hair. 

"He's considerably cute." Yixing commented. 

"Agree." Sehun nodded along.

Jongin simply huffed. 

Sehun rolled his eyes and smiled. "Does he not compare to your beloved _him_?" 

Jongin looked passed him, his eyes narrowing down to something behind him, and Sehun watched as his eyes began to light up, the sparkle growing brightly, along with the red in his cheeks and the lips on his face into a smile. He wondered if this was what love-struck look liked and if he should be concerned about it.

"Look for yourself." Jongin point to the object of his affection behind him. Sehun turned his head to the next prince in line. It was the youngest prince of the royal couple, Prince Kyungsoo, who rode on a grey horse.

Sehun studied him closely from his spot, noticing both Jongin and Yixing jumping up to wave at him. Prince Kyungsoo had black hair swooped to one side and a gummy smile that made him appear so cute and small. Sehun understood why his brother was so smitten now. 

Prince Kyungsoo came upon them and Sehun felt his brother hold both his hand and arm tightly for support, especially when the Prince seemed to look down at only Jongin and beamed personally at him. At first, he questioned it, but then took the tightening squeeze on his arm as his confirmed answer. 

Prince Kyungsoo looked back at the three of them for a moment longer once he passed, still beaming and actually waving a small hand over in their direction. Sehun knew it was for his brother who waved a small wave back. 

"Oh my god…" He heard his brother whispered. 

"His lips were shaped like hearts." Yixing observed. 

"Like the hearts in his eyes when they landed on Jongin." Sehun gushed like a little girl. "He looked at you, brother!"

"He looked at you, Jongin?" Yixing asked excitingly beside him 

Sehun looked up to the boy beside him, who had a hand cupped on his mouth, trying to hide his grin and his snickers. He never been so thrilled for his brother in his life.

"He looked at me." Jongin confessed in a whispery tone. The sparkle in his eyes were brightest that day.

After the parade, Jongin asked Sehun to keep his crush on Prince Kyungsoo a secret from their mother. Sehun agrees to do so, although he knows he couldn't tease his brother as much as he like, but he understands the concern. Something was better left unknown by their mother, who was unpredictable in her reaction to anything. Sehun was only left to tease him brother in their shared bedroom, making kissy noises every time he saw his brother begin to wonder off in his own mind.

But even though his brother was surely sublime in his self-made romantic daydream, Sehun still worried for him. He just saw his brother rise from his grave state of depression for this young prince that seemed to be the purest antinode for him and his view on life and love, but what if nothing more becomes of this fantasy, and his brother comes off the high of the prince's remedy? 

Sehun was still deeply questioning if love was worth it in the end. If the joyful smiles and vibrant jumps in the chest were worth the tears and heartache that could end him after all…He kept these secret fears inside his own head at night, not voicing them to his brother or mother. He didn't know how they would react. He still didn't know if he would react well from it himself. 

Two days after the parade, in the late afternoon, an hour before dinner, the small family sat in the parlor talking quietly among one another. It was all in the normal routine till the front door swung open in the dramatic and loud fashion. They all jumped in their seat and to find Yixing standing there, breathing rapidly. Sehun and Jongin stayed seated, staring at their friend as if he just dropped from the sky, as their mother stood up beginning to scowl the boy for his very rude and frightening entree. Before the small woman got the chance to really harp on him viciously, Yixing states his reasoning in a hasty voice that cracked at the end.

"The royal guard is in the direction of your home and he will arrive here in five minutes!" 

The house acted as if the world was about to erupted. Sehun stood and dashed off to the stairs, barely behind his brother, trying to think of the most suitable shirt and pants he could throw on in a five-minute span. His mother starts ordering around the staff, making the maids flock around the room like chickens. His mother starts demanding everything to be clean immediately, before groaning up to the sky, asking why in the holy great earth would the royal guard be coming to their house.

"Rumor around town has it that he is coming in favor of one of the princes and is instructed to come in direction of Jongin." Yixing informed his mother throughout all the madness. 

Sehun gawked at his brother, grabbing his arm. "Brother…"

Jongin bolted up the stairs, Sehun behind him as they giggle and trip over each other to the small bedroom. They entered in, and Jongin grabs the nicest blouse he owns and hurries to put it on. Sehun helps him as the older boy baffles himself with the news.

"Sehunnie, can you believe it?" He grabbed his arms as he buttons up his shirt for him. "The prince has possibly sent the royal guard… for me! Can this possibly mean that something was shared there? Something was there! Can this be possibly true?"

"Watch it be from Prince Baekhyun." Sehun smoothly stated. Jongin hit him with a pillow, just as their mother called for him.

"Oh, what if it is from Prince Baekhyun?" Jongin begins to panic.

"Then you shall elope with his brother and be the new scandal of the whole kingdom." Sehun teases him before walking out and peering down stairs to his frantic mother.

His mother ordered him to not put on his best clothes but instead to go out into the barn and roll himself around in the dirt and hay, in order to make his brother look more handsome. Sehun called her crazy, hoping that she was truly joking. He knew she wasn't.

"He's here! He just rode up!" Yixing called out to the family. His mother rushed over to the door and Sehun dashed down the stairs with this brother, who was now sporting a light blue blouse with tan trousers. The three of them stationed themselves apart but near the door. Yixing wished them the best of luck before exiting out the back door, saying he is not decent enough to be seen by the royal guard. 

Their mother flatted out her skirt as she asks them how she looked. Sehun answered her, saying she looked darling and young. She tossed his answer off, not believing him truthfully. She turned to Jongin who answered the same. 

The maid scattered in then, introducing the royal guard before the family, and they all bowed in union. 

When Sehun rose himself upward, he felt numb and frozen from the sight before him.

The man in front of them was dressed in an entire black attire with a violet cape elegantly cupped over his left shoulder, hovering over a line of golden badges. He stood tall and proper, with a lean chest huffed out and arms crossed behind him in, appearing intimidating and accountable. His skin mirrored pearls, silky looking and white. His feathery black hair was combed over to the side, framing his sharp facial features and his strong jawline. He had striking eyes and a firm line of lip that was seemingly plum, like a flower not fully bloom. He was the physical human form of stunning and it took Sehun's breath away.

The man began to speak then, his voice amenable but still approachable. He informed them that he was there by order of the youngest child of the royal crown, Prince Kyungsoo, who would like to invite the family to a dinner with him and his siblings in a summer home they are currently staying in from the next town over. He also revealed that this is a directly correlated honor to the oldest son, who Prince Kyungsoo has stated he has taken a kind to when he saw him at the parade two day prior. 

He then handed his mother an envelope and bows again before her. She takes it with ease, bowing herself and thanking the royal guard for the visit and to tell the royal family that they are extremely honored for the invitation. She also states that Jongin is very pleased and honored for the acknowledgement from the young prince, before going on with more compliments to the crown and side adornments towards Jongin in order to make a good impression onto the royal guard to take back to the family.

Sehun dully listens to his mother's words, solely focusing his sight onto the royal guard who stood patiently and nodded along with her. Sehun could have sworn, at one point, when his mother's head was turned, and she was still blabbing on about his brother, he thought the royal guard gave him a sideway glance, making a connection between the two with his own eyes. He thought that the guard might have actually smiled at him, before turning his attention back to his mother. He felt lightheaded from the loss of air.

The royal guard then thanked them for welcoming him into their home and excused himself to his leave. They bow again, and Sehun watches as he walks out of the doors and into the outside world, where he got a glimpse of a giant black horse with a saddle. The three of them stood there, silent, till the sound of hooves hitting gravel road sounded and begin to decay along. 

Jongin was the first to move, latching a tight grip onto Sehun's arm as they both began to cheer out in glee, falling down to the ground. Their mother raised her arms up in total praise, thanking the good lord for blessing them so greatly. 

"What happen? Where the rumors true?" Yixing asked as he ran back into the home, jumping onto Sehun's back. 

"We have been invited to dine with the royal family on behalf of Prince Kyungsoo, in honor of Jongin." Their mother answered him happily. "Oh, I knew my boy was not so handsome for nothing!"

"I am both so happy and envious for you all." Yixing congratulates them. "I have never longed to be a brother of you two so much in much in my life."

"Don't worry, Yixing. Once Jongin is moving into his new mansion with his new husband, we'll stuff you into a chest and never come back for you." Sehun poked fun for the group to laugh. 

"Then you can be the one to elope with Prince Baekhyun." Jongin poked back, causing a holler of laugher to erupt around the four of them.

The next month passes in a slow paste. The upcoming dinner is all anyone can talk within Sehun's family and the town itself, with different reactions and responds varying from every different individual. The dinner was the only thing his mother could think about, constantly directing the boys on what to wear and how to speak once they arrived there. Sehun notices how Jongin barely hears their mother half the time, instead staring out the window, lost in his own world. He knew a young prince was there with him too. 

Besides, Sehun could relate to his brother. Every night, when he was wondering off to sleep, listening to the soft snores of the boy beside him, his own mind would wonder off to the tall and dark royal guard. He was still uncertain if that smile was real or just a part of his imagination.

The two boys had made many visits to the local tailor shop to have custom clothes made for the dinner, resulted from their mother pressuring insisting. The boys would go into town to get fitted for the clothes and receive both heavy praise and snarky glares from the other town people over the matter. Everyone knew why they were they, despite their financial state. The two boys only walked on, ignoring as many people as they could.

Sehun took this as an opportunity to gather information. Gossip was always hot and free in the daily exchange of the town people and he wanted to know everything he could find out about the royal family that he and his brother were about to encounter. He focused more on the bits of knowledge he discovered on the youngest prince, but he also searched for some facts in regards of the royal guard. What he found was interesting, to say the least. 

Prince Kyungsoo was at the fresh age of 18, which was only a year more than Jongin who was 17. 

The royal guard was at the age of 32, which is exactly double the age of Sehun, who was only 16.

Despite this, Sehun didn't think over this concern as much as he thought about the most precious gem he uncovered through all of his digging: a name. The royal guard's name was Kim Junmyeon. 

He's never heard something so wonderful sounding in his life.

The night of the royal dinner arrived, and the house is frantic as the three prepare for both the travel and arrival. Sehun help his brother with his hair and clothes, who is wondering off inside his own head, rubbing his ear which is a nervous habit he has had since he was a child. Sehun quickly dresses himself and constantly checks himself in the mirror, making sure they looked decent. His mother neat picked over the both of them, telling them to stand straight and look older than they were, and to make sure they put cologne on to mask the poor boy scent they had. 

A horse-drawn carriage arrived at their home, sent in regards from the royal family. The three of them climbed into the carriage and Sehun restrained himself from stating that this was the nicest thing he had ever interacted with in his life. 

He sat beside his brother, across from their mother, who was still telling them how to act in front of the royal children, how they are to bow in a certain way and how they are to speak formally in front of them. Sehun listened to his mother vaguely, barely trying to keep his hope for seeing the royal guard again at bay. He secretly said his name in his head and felt himself smile from the way it sounded, wanting it to breeze pass his lips so badly. 

They finally arrive to a large house in the deep country side. Sehun's nerves are on fire, and he can tell that Jongin's are too, by the wide look in his eyes. They are ushered up the stairs and into the house by the servants around them. Sehun walked with his mother and brother as they traveled behind the main servant that lead them to an open room, where two figures stood in the middle. One was shorter than then other, dressed in navy. The other was over towering in his black attire.

Prince Kyungsoo smiled bright at them, a big squishy smile that was mainly aimed to his left, where Jongin stood. Sehun let his mother walk forward and they all bowed towards one another. The royal guard greets them in place for the prince, who was sharing a longing look and sweet small smile with Jongin, who reciprocated the connection with his own smile and look, companied with a deep red blush. Sehun watched the two for his own amusement as he mother began to log along yet again. 

Sehun took that as his chance to sneak a peek at the man in front of him, biting his lip down as he looks. The royal guard was mainly listening at his mother, but he did notice how the other glanced over to him. Sehun looked down quickly, red-faced from being caught. 

The small group of five then began to move into the next room, which was the dining hall. Prince Kyungsoo took Jongin arm and escorted him in first, while the royal guard took both Sehun's arm and his mother's. Sehun never felt muscles so thick and lean. He nearly fainted.

Then he nearly cried as he watched the royal guard excuse himself from the group. He walked out of the hall, leaving them to enjoy their dinner. 

They are greeted by the rest of the royal children, Prince Baekhyun and Prince Minseok with his husband Jongdae. They all sat together, Jongin across from Kyungsoo, and Sehun across from his mother. Conversations were mainly held by two side: one of them being Prince Baekhyun talking to most of the table, while the second on was their mother who spoke mostly with Minseok and Jongdae. Jongin spoke very little to Prince Kyungsoo, given his very shy nature, which seemed to be the same trait in the youngest prince. Sehun was there to help the two, to save his brother, like always. 

The dinner flies by with ease, and the small party of eight is moved along to another room where they all casually seat and interact with one another. Sehun was playing cards with the two younger princes and his brother at a nearby table. The adults were on the couch talking. Prince Minseok had explained that they were all were staying in the home as a honeymoon, bringing the younger princes with them as a vacation away from the castle and schooling. Sehun watched as his brother smiled at the statement from the corner of his eye.

Sehun sits there as both Jongin and Prince Kyungsoo stay mostly silent, only glancing at one another and blushing. Most of the talking came from Prince Baekhyun who was very kiddish and had many jokes that cause the group break out in laughs. 

Baekhyun ask Jongin and Sehun about the little town they live in and what they do for fun there. He was mainly interested in the frequency of balls they held, stating that he longed to dance again.

"I'll have you know that I am the proud mother of the two best dancers of the whole town." Their mother pipped into the conversation. "Every time there a ball or party of any kind, girls just line up for a chance to dance with one of my boys."

"Really?" Prince Kyungsoo eyes seemed to lighten up with interest. Jongin simply shook his head modestly. Sehun took this as his opportunity.

"So, you do have balls?" Prince Baekhyun asked again.

"We do when we have a decent piano player in town." Sehun stated. It was Prince Baekhyun's turn to have bright eyes as he turned to the other side of the room, just like Sehun expected.

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun called out to him. "You must play for us!"

The older boy with black hair and a sly smile shook his head. "Oh no. I couldn't."

"You must! We insist!" Sehun turned back to the younger prince. "Prince Baekhyun, isn't it true you have a love for singing? And a lovely singing voice at that?"

"Yes, I do." The prince answered him in a proud tone, like he was pleased that Sehun was well aware of his talent. 

"Then let it happen! Let's have some fun while we're here in this day and age." Sehun coaxed the whole group, acting as innocent and excited as he could.

"I like the way you think!" Prince Baekhyun casted over to Sehun as he stood to darted over to Jongdae before pulling him away from his husband and towards the spare piano in the corner of the room.

"Sehun…" Jongin knew what he was up too. He was warning his brother through the pleading look in his eyes. 

"Come on, brother." Sehun encouraged his older sibling. He turned to his weapon of finally defeating Jongin. "Prince Kyungsoo, when was the last time you danced?"

"It's been a very long time, and even longer with such a pretty partner." That was the first flirtatious attempt from the prince that mustarded more than a shy look or smile and Sehun would be damned if he let that die in vain, along with the sparkle in his brother's eyes. 

"Then it must be done, and in this very moment." Sehun pushed them both off to the open space on the other side of the room. Soon enough music began to play, and the dancing began. Sehun couldn't even remember the last time he seen his brother dance and is more than pleased to see him swirl around in the room, his hands clasped around a beautiful boy's.

"I know why you did that."

A hand is set on the top of the chair Sehun is sitting in, and he looks up to find the royal guard hovering over him. Sehun forget to breath at first but regain air as he watches the black-haired man sit next to him.

He turns to him, sending chills down his spine as he smirked at him with a gleam in his eyes that Sehun almost fell for it.

"You didn't do it to help woo the prince, or to please your mother." The royal guard tells him. "You did it for your own amusement. To see your brother fluster."

Sehun couldn't believe he heard those words come from the royal guard in such a soft tone, in such a light manner. It meant so much to him, to have the heavy imagery lifted off him. 

Sehun simply smirked back. "You caught me."

The royal guard fully smiled at him then, pink lips tracing white teeth, and Sehun smiled back, knowing for sure that this was real. The night ends soon after that, passing too quickly for Sehun's liking. He dreamed of his real name and seeing more of that smile.

Time passes, and the small family is invited to dinner with the royal children two more time in the span of three weeks, along with countless visits in the afternoon and outings to town. 

This has caused Sehun's mother to become more driven to wed his brother off the youngest prince, practically shoving it down his throat every day that he needs to act overly affectionate with the prince each and every time they are companied with each other. She tries to educate him on the art of flirting and how to compliment the prince. 

Sehun rolls his eyes that the lecture that usually takes place at dinner, concerning it all useless. Jongin was much too shy to do any of that kind of display of affection so boldly. Besides, he was apparently doing well as he is, since Prince Kyungsoo was fully smitten by his older brother, not parting from his side anytime they were over at the mansion of the royal children. It was clearly seen that the two were very fond of each other to everyone around them. 

Sehun has spent some time with Prince Baekhyun, whispering in his ear about how much Jongin gushes about Prince Kyungsoo at home. The other male has confirmed that it's the same tune with his own younger brother. 

Along with this, Sehun finds himself constantly thinking of the royal guard, the older man soon becoming the first person he thinks up when he wakes up and the last before he goes to bed for the night. Every visit he has at the royal children's home, he makes it his personal mission to at least have a decent conversation with him, and he meets that goal every time. The royal guard soon escorts him every time they enter into another room, shyly asking him how his family is and if he is enjoying himself. They continue the small talk before going on to personal interests that Sehun craves to learn more and more of every time he leaves the residence.

It was the last visit when they took a turn about the room as everyone else was preoccupied with a story that Prince Baekhyun told in a goofy manner. Sehun had asked him about his work and how it led him here. 

"Believe me, I'm deeply devoted to my work in the military forces, but I was sent to protect the royal children by the King himself. He was concerned about them being harassed by the townspeople, especially in the aftermath of Prince Minseok's marriage to another local prince from another kingdom." The royal guard had explained to him, his voice low and soft so the others didn't hear them as they adventured down towards a hallway. Sehun held onto his thick arm as the royal guard led him onward. Neither of them seemed to mind.

"How did you end up as a high-ranking officer in the military?" Sehun asked him as they walked on. 

"I was raised to be a clergy man in the favor of my mother, in honor of her late father. I was raised in the northern part of the country, so the church schools and their education were in easy access to me, especially with my father's status as a wealthy professor who was known for his studies in astronomy. But I was miserable, and in my late teens, about your age, I ran away from school and enrolled in the military, feeling as if I belonged more there than anywhere else. From that point on, I excelled in my training and soon was promoted up the line, to the position I am in today." 

"That's fascinating." Sehun did truly found it interesting that he was able to find himself and what he wanted to do in the world while he seemed to be in a totally different universe. 

"Thank you." The royal guard smiled at him there and turned them towards a room on the side of the hall, which turned out to be a small library.

"Do you read much, Sehun?" The royal guard asked him. He almost melted at the sound of the older man's voice saying his name, like it was meant to be.

"Only as a last resort of entertainment on a rainy day." Sehun answered him, his eyes scanning over the spines of the velvet covers, seeing if he recognized any of the titles or names on them. It rained a lot in their country.

"I'm a lover for all classic literature." The royal guard admitted to him. "It brings me back to when I was younger, and my mother would read them to me at night before bed."

"My mother would do the same with me and my brother, but she always put us in place of the princess or prince and put herself in place of the dragon and chase up around the room." Sehun looked back at the memory fondly.

The royal guard smiled along with him, studying at him as if he was cute. Sehun didn't let himself fall into that belief. 

"Don't tell any of the others or any of my collages if you encounter them, but I'm also a lover of poetry, preferably the romantic type." The older man confesses to him and Sehun nearly lets him fall.

"Really?" Sehun watches as the royal guard shy away from him in attempt to hide himself. "I would have never image that from someone in your position… but I do find it sweet of you." 

They look at each other for a moment, and Sehun looks for a sparkle in his eyes. He sees none of the sort, but he sees a gleam of brightness in those calculated eyes instead. He wonders what that means.

"You know… you are welcome to call me Junmyeon, if you like, whenever we are out of earshot of the others." The older man tells him. "When it's just you and me."

Sehun couldn't believe his ears at the godsend that he was just blessed with, but he let his hidden wish happen in place of his shock. "Junmyeon…" 

He fell then.

One afternoon arrived were the small family was invited to have brunch with the royal children. It was a beautiful day outside, so they had brunch in the garden overlooking the hilly landscape and tall trees. Sehun considered it nice to be out in the fresh air and warm sun. It had rained nonstop recently, making the summer time weather more agreeable.

"It's so lovely outside." Prince Baekhyun sounded beside Sehun. On his other side was Chanyeol, who was a distant cousin through marriage of the royal children. He was taller than Sehun and his brother and had a tousled mop of brown hair with pointy, elf-like ears sticking out of them. He seemed to stay beside Baekhyun most of the time, although he was very open and friendly to everyone else. 

Sehun kept noticing how the taller boy would glance at Baekhyun when he wasn't looking, and when he stopped, Baekhyun would glance over at him with the same soft look in his eyes. Sehun searched for a sparkle in their irises. 

"You two like playing tag with your shifty little looks, now don't you?" Sehun teased the prince beside him, quietly enough so no one could hear.

"Just like how you like to sneak a peek over at someone else who's not here right now, don't you?" Baekhyun shot back at him, smirking the whole time. 

Sehun stayed quiet then. He felt himself blush at the comment, and his chest fall that the reminder that the royal guard wasn't with them in the garden. 

"Don't you think the horses should be let out to strut, dear?" Prince Jongdae had asked his husband while holding his arm in a devoted manner. 

"I suppose so." Prince Minseok agreed with him. "Cousin?"

"I'm more than pleased to do it!" Chanyeol jumped up in a cheerfully, beginning to jog over to the stables nearby.

"We weren't able to bring our personal horses from home, but these work just as good." Baekhyun told the three others gathered around him, which included Sehun himself and the future couple across from him. His mother was away from them, yanking in the background about something. "There the same ones we rode in the parade. All expect the black one. That one is Junmyeon's." 

"Who?" Jongin asked. 

"The royal guard." Sehun answered him.

"How do you know his name?" Prince Kyungsoo asked him innocently.

"I heard it from town." Sehun answered his smoothly. He could sense the attention from Prince Baekhyun beside him and tried his best to act natural. He would not fall under that boy's taunting, royal prince or not. He is the one that taunted others about emotions, not the other way around. 

"He must be the fastest horse in the whole country." Jongin says, looking at the giant black beauty with the rest of them. 

"He is." Prince Kyungsoo assured him with a smile, which Sehun found precious. 

"You can tell by the large muscles on his legs and how tall he stands when he walks." Sehun backed the prince up, watching the horse walk around in the field as if he knew he was the king among the others.

"Sehun would know, he rides our family horse all the time back home." Jongin gloats about his brother to the princes. "He can control him very well, especially when he races."

"You race horses, Sehun?" Prince Kyungsoo asked him as if he was truly intrigued. Sehun nodded towards the prince.

"Really?" Prince Baekhyun asked beside him in a tone of voice that told Sehun that he was officially done for. 

Suddenly the prince stands from his seat, smacking the table in the process. "I demand a race!" 

He knew it.

"A race?" Sehun's mother asked out of wonder of the sudden declaration. 

"What are you plotting, brother?" Prince Kyungsoo asked him in a cautioning tone. 

"I demand a race between Chanyeol and Sehun, since they both claim to be masters of horse riding!" Baekhyun states with a rascally sneer planned on his face. Sehun knew it was mainly aimed towards him. "We have to uncover the fastest rider among us! It is our duty!"

"I accept the challenge!" Chanyeol called over to the group, already selecting Baekhyun's horse as his partner. 

"Oh no." Sehun holds his hands up in defense, trying to be modest instead of afraid. "I could never..." 

"Oh please, your royal highness." His mother spoke up from her spot on a single chair. "Spare my child. He is in no position to even tempt to compete with someone as high up as your cousin, who is probably a much more profound and better taught than he is." 

Now that make Sehun's blood boil. He never liked being put down and doubted before given a chance to prove himself. He specially didn't care for it from his own mother, in the presence of royalty or not.  
He stood from his seat, determined with his now made up mind. Jongin across from him hid into the arm of Prince Kyungsoo, whispering "Oh no…" 

"I accept the challenge as well!" Sehun declared himself and began to walk on to where Chanyeol and the rest of the horses stood. Baekhyun cheered him on behind him, as his brother called him out to be careful. Sehun selected the grey horse since he resembled the one he had at home the most, minus the white spots scattered throughout his body.

Baekhyun stood and shouted the commands for the race as the two boys climbed over the horses and settle themselves onto the saddles. The race track for them began at the stables nearby and went onward to the rising hill in front of them where they are to go down the valley and repeat the same motion with the smaller hill behind the other, then they shall turn to jump over the fences between the third and fourth tree and come forth to the patio where everyone sat now. The first one to arrive before the other won. 

They agreed to the terms and together the boys thudded along to the stable on their horses. Prince Baekhyun took it upon himself to be the one to begin the race with a gun shot. Sehun would have never been the one to give that careless boy a pistol but he was just satisfied to be away from it. 

Chanyeol offered his hand to him. "May the best man win." 

Sehun smiled at the other boy, taking his hand and shaking it. "Agreed." 

He decided he like Chanyeol then. What the man actually saw that in the red headed prince that made him seem sane was beyond him though.

They boys prepared themselves, and soon enough, the gun shot rang out. Sehun and his horse took off next to Chanyeol, both of them aiming for the hill. Sehun concentrated on the direct of the made-up track as he rode the horse in a fast paste. Once he was over the first hill and on his way up the second, he noticed Chanyeol wasn't beside him anymore. As he made it over the second hill, he began to hear distant hooves dashing closer behind him. 

He turned in the direction towards the wooden fence between the third and fourth tree and prepared himself for the mighty jump. Once he was over, he raced onward to the patio where they cheered for him once he arrived. Sehun turns to find Chanyeol just now jumping over the fence. He let himself grin as he dismounted his body off the horse, especially towards the direction of his mother.

"Why are you getting off your horse?" Prince Baekhyun suddenly questioned him, standing at the table. "The competition isn't over yet."

"Pardon?" 

Just then, a maid of the mansion came out onto the patio through the doors, introducing the one that took Sehun's breath away again. 

Junmyeon glanced over in his direction, which was straight in front of him, before turning over to the red headed prince, that was grinning over in Sehun's direction with a wicked glint in his hidden eyes.

"You called for me, my Prince?"

"Yes! I want you to race against Sehun on your horse." Prince Baekhyun declared. "We are on the hunt for the fastest rider amongst us. Chanyeol just been placed third. Now it is between you and Sehun." 

Sehun was half hiding behind the snout of the horse, half looking at Junmyeon with a racing heart. The older man made eye contact with him for a solid moment, waiting for the younger one to say something. When Sehun didn't, he made his way down the steps of the patio.

"I will only participate if Sehun agrees to the challenge." The older man states in a tone full of confidence. "That it, if he is prepared to miserably lose." 

Sehun again felt the fire in his blood set aflame underneath his skin, like it did earlier on with his mother. He bit the inside of his cheek as he heard his brother whisper again "Oh lord…"

"I accept." He stated. "I'll be staying with my occur horse."

"Perfect!" Prince Baekhyun shouted. 

Sehun began to walk back towards the stable with the grey horse beside him. Junmyeon walked along with him, a playful grin on his face. Sehun tried to control himself from blushing too bluntly in front of him.

Junmyeon finally spoke when they reached the stables, as he stretched out to take hold of the railing to the giant black beauty from earlier. "How about we make this match more interesting with a bet?" 

Sehun's attention was captured then, looking up to the royal guard with interest. Junmyeon smiled, because he knew.

"The princes are secretly planning a ball a few weeks from now. If I win, I am granted the honor of having the first two dances with you."

Sehun felt a jolt go up his spine at the offer, his heart stopping for a moment in backlash. He looked back to the royal guard who was mounting on to his horse at the time. Junmyeon only looked down to him, smiling at him in a teasing manner. 

Sehun mounted his own horse before turning back to look at the still smiling man. He was so handsome, Sehun almost forgot about the bet, the race, and the whole world around him.

"Deal." 

Junmyeon fully smiled in response.

Sehun tried to fight back his own grin in response, putting his head down once he failed to hold it back anymore. He soon turned ahead, concentrating on the race yet again. 

The gun shot shouted through the air again and the two of them scarpered towards the hill. Sehun felt overwhelmed running beside the other man that was stuck to his side like glue. Sehun slacked the lashed to his horse to gain speed, but Junmyeon was not going to let him go that easily. They raced up the hill together, one edging in front of the other and then the other being in front a second later. They fell into that repetition as they came down the second hill, the air around becoming even more intense by a tenfold as they both aimed for the fence, the last trial spot. Sehun hasn't been able to shake the royal guard yet and it aggregated him even more.

Sehun looked forward to the small opening the were both aimed for and wondered if they both would be able to fit through. He advanced onward either way.

They jumped over the fence at the same time, squeezing through in close proximity, bent arms colliding each other. Sehun prepared himself for the real race as they watch both his horses' hooves land onto the ground at the same. 

His vision blurred at that point. He only recalled the thrill of the wind rushing past him body as the sound of plummeting hooves mixed with the shouting from the patio. He stopped, pulling the rope for the horse to get the command, when he sense Junmyeon halting. He was an inch behind him. 

"That was such a close match. I couldn't make out who was first." Chanyeol stated, standing beside Prince Baekhyun.

Sehun was brought back to reality then, his vision clearing and showing him the garden full of people eyeing at him with a surprised stare. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"Junmyeon was ahead of me when we arrived at the fence." Sehun finally spoke up. "I suggest that we take that as the evidence for the winner." 

The royal guard looked back at him with his eyes wide, his brows raised high. Sehun looked back at him with a serious yet blank expression. He hoped this got the message that Sehun was secretly sending him through his action. He just wanted him to know.

"Then congratulations Junmyeon!" Prince Baekhyun cheered for the royal guard, followed by a round of applause. He slid off his horse and bowed, Sehun following suit. 

"It's a good thing you won Junmyeon, I would hate to tell our father that you lost to another ride. He might have taken away your title of Royal Guard." Prince Minseok teased the older man who simply bowed again before sitting down along with Sehun. He never felt this at peace before.

The announcement of the ball being held by the royal children is soon released afterwards, and it spread throughout the town like mad, causing a commotion for the people inside. The rumors and gossip fly around like bugs, especially with the fact that the youngest prince has given the title of honored guest to Jongin and him, but mostly towards Jongin, asking for him to dance the first dance with him, along with his own brothers. Sehun can practically hear the wedding bells already.

The ball takes place in the middle of summer, leaving the night to warm. They arrive inside the ballroom which is decorated fondly in white and pink. There is a string quartet and a pianist playing fine songs that Sehun has never heard before. The whole town had seemed to come, all wearing the best they had, coming in with big grins and many thanks towards the royal children who greeted them at the door. The royal guard stood beside them, leaving Sehun and his brother to keep themselves entertained as they walked around the room. Both of them were nervous for the dancing part, as they stayed near their mother who was seating and being approached by many of her close friends, who graduated her on the honor her sons had. 

In one special conversation, one of the friends asked his mother if she was hoping to set her youngest son up with the other single prince. His mother did admit that she was thinking of it, thinking that maybe something was there. Sehun rolled his eyes at the claim. Then another friend asked if she considered the royal guard instead for him, and his mother replied with a scoff, stating that the royal guard was too old and too remote for friendly company, much less a husband for her youngest son. It wasn't till later on when Jongin asked him why he was glaring when he pushed the memory out of his mind. 

The ball soon began once the music became louder and everyone gathered around in a formation with space in the middle. Sehun watched from the far back as Prince Minseok and his husband made it out to the dance floor first, followed by his bother with Prince Kyungsoo, and then Prince Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

The three couples danced around the floor in an elegant manner. Sehun watched his brother mostly, who was the most graceful of the six, and how he smiled so widely the whole time, quietly talking with the prince with him. He wondered if this would be the same way they act at their wedding.

He saw a tall black figure moving beside him and glanced to his side to find the royal guard, who was finely dressed in his regiments. Sehun looked back to the three couples dancing, content that he spaces between the two of them was comfortable in the silence.

"You lost." He finally greeted him. 

"I'm aware." 

They return back to their silence after that, watching the dancing take place again. Sehun felt his cheeks flush at the thought of what was to come for him and the royal guard. It was like a dream come true.

"Your brother is a very good dancer." Junmyeon complimented him, keeping his eyes forward.

"The best in the whole country." Sehun gloated.

Junmyeon softly laughed at him. "Some of the town folk say differently." 

Sehun caught the edging inflation in his tone, letting himself smile at the notation that the royal guard was hinting at.

"Well, we'll see so after this, now won't we?" 

Junmyeon and him shared a long look, his cheeks feeling warm as he stared at the older man. Sehun finally broke the connection by looking down, right as the song ended for the first dance. While the crowd of guests applauded the three couples, Junmyeon took his hand gently and together they made their way through the back and into the front, entering onto the dance floor.

The sounds of shock and disproval from the people behind them drowned underneath the thundering beating of Sehun's own heart as they two them began to dance. He feels hot and odd, but overall delighted as he dances with Junmyeon in silence. He especially likes the way he tenderly held his hand.

"You are truly a great dancer, Sehun." Junmyeon praised him. "I see a lot of people staring. I think they're envious of us. Me in particular."

Sehun felt himself grow more light headed from his words, like he always did. "Thank you. I usually dance with all the girls my age, since most of the boys in town are too shy to dance with them."

"Oh, so you like girls?"

"Oh no! No." Sehun quickly assured him. "I like men… very handsome men…" 

Sehun let his hand slip down the other's arm, looking up to him through his eye lashes. Junmyeon only smiled at him again as they continued to dance away into the next song. 

"Why do you always have that gleam in your eyes?" Junmyeon suddenly asked him.

"What gleam?"

"That mischievous one. The one that makes you look like a little devil that's up to no good."

Sehun actually laughed at his description. "Did I always come across as troublesome to you?"

"Yes. But, also…so much more…" His voice trails off.

Sehun doesn't know how to respond to him. The warm air between them was growing warmer, making him even more light headed and dazed. He felt himself grinning like a fool before Junmyeon surprises him with a lift up into the air.

He was giggling when he came back down, feeling more than perfect. 

The two dances on with the song till the ending, where they parted away from each other. Junmyeon walked on to the direct to the oldest prince, while Sehun made his way over to his mother, who was looking at him with a deep frown.

"You're welcome." 

Sehun jumped at the sudden appearance of Prince Baekhyun who snuck up behind him.

"Pardon?"

"Junmyeon hates balls. He feels awkward and out of place when he attends them. He won't come till Prince Kyungsoo promised him to make you an honored guest, along with your brother." 

Sehun was stunned, looking back at the royal guard. He turned back to the prince. "Why?"

Prince Baekhyun gave him a sweet expression before answering.

"To guarantee that you come." Sehun barely felt the prince let go of his arm. "Farewell, Sehun." 

He knew it was love that he fell into before in that moment.

Summer passed slowly after the ball. Junmyeon was called back to the castle in a state of urgency, leaving within the same night he received the news, which was a week after the ball. Sehun was told that next morning by Prince Baekhyun. He never received a letter in explanation from the royal guard him. 

But the summer ends nevertheless, and on the first day of fall, the small family was granted a visit from all three of the royal children in their own home. They arrived unannounced, making it a surprised visit that set the tone for anxiety and hope. All of them were dressed in dark clothing and rode in on their own horses instead of a carriage.

Sehun and Jongin were in the parlor at the time. Their mother was up stair, taking her afternoon nap. The maid hurried in, introducing the prince as they arrived into the room, uncloaking themselves as they entered.

They all bowed, then Sehun took it upon himself to question their presence here. He noticed how Prince Kyungsoo was looked at his brother with a certain longing in his eyes, one full of love and excitement. 

"We were all curious about how you two and your lovely mother lives." Prince Baekhyun replied, wondering about the room. "Your home is very charming I must say. I have been instructed by Chanyeol to receive a tour of the place and report back to him at once of what I find." 

"A tour sounds like a grand idea." Prince Minseok agreed with him. "Sehun, would you give us the honor? Jongin can stay back with Kyungsoo. He was wanting to get a moment alone with you anyway."

Sehun was fully aware of what was happening before him in his own home. He glanced over to Jongin, who look as if he was about to faint on the spot. He knew too. 

Sehun agreed to show them the house and move to walk out of the room. Jongin tugged at his arm slightly, pleading him through his eyes that were bright and shimmering with fear, but they also had that sparkle in them and Sehun knew he had to leave him, which he did, smiling back at him and winking before turning fully and walking out of the room. 

The princes led the way out of his house, using he excused that they wanted to meet Sehun's horse. He followed behind as the watched the two walks towards the worn down stables.

"Princes." Sehun begun, gathering both of their attention. "I love you both dearly. I even claim you as considerable family, but please tell me now if this is what I think it is, because I need to know if to wake my mother or not. If it is not what I hope for, it will only sadden me a little, where it might be the actual end for my mother. Tell me now, for her sake."

Prince Baekhyun nodded and smirked at him as he turned his head for his brother to explain.

"Dear Sehun," Prince Minseok signed. "If everything goes according to plan, including your brother's response, we might become more than considerable family."

Just then, before Sehun could properly respond, there was a loud calling from inside the house.  
"Brother! Hunnie!"

Sehun raced back towards the home, barely catching Prince Baekhyun muttering. "While that didn't take long…"

Sehun ran back into the house, through the door, to find his brother out in the hall, crying with a wide grin on his face. Sehun ran towards him and embraced him into a hug, already knowing what the fantastic news was. 

"He loves me Sehun! He truly loves me and now we are getting married!" Jongin shouted happily to him, his eyes watering more, making the sparkle in them brighter.

Sehun was so happy for his brother, who let him go to reach for his fiancé. He turned around to find the other two princes entering into the house. Sehun embraced them in a hug as well. Prince Baekhyun hugged him back, calling his brother in a whisper in his ear.

Sehun let them go with a grin, loving the fact that this was really happening. 

"Oh, I must go tell my mama." Jongin was wiping his face dry. "Sehun, come." 

Sehun and Jongin ran up the steps, calling for their mother to wake up.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Mother, wake up!" 

The two boys burst into the room, finding their mother in the bed, rising herself up. She looked annoyed and asked what all their yelling is for.

"Mama it happens! It just happened!" Jongin was crying again.

"It's your dream come true!" Sehun tried to explain to her.

She became bugged eyed and asked Jongin if he was engaged. When her oldest son nodded and stated that all three of the princes where down stairs, she jumped from her bed, dropping herself in her robe before dashing down the stair herself. Sehun had never seen her move that fast.

She hugged all three of the princes, praising them and saying she loved them like her own sons. This really was a dream come true for her. 

The wedding happened soon afterwards and took place in the local church that Sehun and his family attended. Jongin always saw himself of getting married in the chapel with a close group of friends. Sehun was happy for him, to get what he always dreamed for: a small church wedding and the man he loved more than anything. 

Sehun was the best man, and the one to give him away to Prince Kyungsoo. He walked his brother down the aisle, along with his mother, and he almost cried when he let his brother go. 

His mother cried the entire time, saying that she was so proud and glad for him and his fortune married. She said that she was happy that he somehow found love along the way, making him happy, which is what she wanted for them all along. She just wanted them happy and fortunate, like they deserved. Sehun held her hand the whole time, before taking her back to the mansion and giving her a glass of wine to help her sleep. She needed her rest.

The reception was a party that was open to the public, taking place in the summer mansion the royal children were staying in, but would be leaving soon for the castle once the wedding was over. Sehun almost cried at the thought of his brother leaving him, but he swallowed his sadness and kept a smile up for him.

Another thought crossed him mind though, and it was about someone he been intoxicated with for the past few months. He searched for the royal guard during the ceremony, to find him nowhere in sight. His heart sunk.

The party was going full on with people drinking and laughing, having a merry time with themselves. The newlyweds were attached to each other, like they always were, seating at a table, being greeted and hugged by everyone who came up to them. There was also a grand band there of both strings and horns who played very loudly and very fine music. The dancing along the music was unavoidable, having a majority of the people attending the ball participating. 

But not Sehun, who sat quietly along the wall, beside his friend Yixing. He turned down every girl and boy who came up to him, asking for a dance, politely stating that he didn't feel like it, before directing them over to Yixing who would normally take them. Yixing loved to dance as much as him and his brother and was a great dancer himself. 

Sehun would sit and watch as the party went on, watching his brother smile and laugh with his new husband and his friends dancing along to the music. He would also have glanced around the room, looking for an older gentleman dressed in a black uniform and violet cape. It wasn't till later on, towards the end of the evening when he finally saw him walking into the hall, dressed exactly as he imaged. 

Sehun nearly jumped from his seat and ran across the hall towards him, feeling a desperate railing sensation in his stomach that made him long to be there with him, just standing near his presences. Sehun had missed him so much that he could barely contain it anymore on a daily basis, and seeing him now, so close yet so far away, made it almost unbearable.

The royal guard walked in, shaking hands and greeting people as he walked down the steps. Sehun studied him closely as he went, praying to god that he was coming to him, like he was feeling the closing gap between them as well. 

Once the royal guard made it to the dance floor, he simply stayed in the back, traveling over to the other side of the room, and walking up the other set of stairs, the case that was closer to Sehun. The royal guard looked over to Sehun, connected them through intense eye contact. He stood there for a long moment before continuing up the steps, then looking back at Sehun who was still watching his every move. The prince gave him a message through his eyes that he received clearly: _Follow me._

Sehun waited for him to disappear entirely before he stood calmly as he could and walked in the direction of the stairs. He made sure to go unnoticed by his friends and brother. 

He entered in the hallway and looked down from his right to find an open door for him. He recognized the room as the library that Junmyeon once took him to. 

Once he entered the room, he found the royal guard there, looking at the books on the shelf. He turned his head towards the younger one and watched him as he shut the door behind him.

It's quiet between them at first, awkward even. Neither of them says anything even though Sehun wants to do almost everything to him. He wanted to scream, hug, hit, kiss the man in front of him, in an effort to get all of his inflecting emotions out of his mind and body. He had been so lonely and confused in the past few weeks without him, holding it inside and not letting it out to anyone, not even his own brother. 

Sehun found him thinking back to the question of love he had, if it was worth it, in the end. He wondered if Junmyeon felt the same.

"How have you been?" Sehun settled himself for that quiet and vague question.

"I've been very busy, but I'm well, I assume." Junmyeon replied, and Sehun is more than happy to hear his voice again. It was so soft and easy to get himself lost him. "I don't get much time to eat or sleep nowadays, much less write, or less I would have written to you and explain myself for my sudden departure."

"It's alright. Prince Baekhyun explained the situation to me. I understand." Sehun assured him. He was now looking at the royal guard's face that did truly look worn down and grey, like he was the walking dead.

"Still, I wish I would have done it instead. I didn't want you to think that I didn't want to be with you…" 

The royal guard hung in the warm air between them and the tightening feeling in his stomach grew stronger, making him step closer to the man before him. 

"I'm sorry for not writing at all, in complete honesty. I didn't have the time, and I wasn't sure if you…appreciate it."

"I appreciate anything from you." Sehun stated. "I appreciate you entirely, Junmyeon."

It was still between them for a moment, completely motionless in the fragile air. He just stared at the royal guard before steps were made and bodies collided. Sehun found his lips on Junmyeon's, moving along with his in harmony. Sehun melted into him, consuming every bit of him he could have and more. Junmyeon held him close, a tight hold on his back with his heavenly arms. Sehun let his hand rake across Junmyeon's hair, which caused him to moan and open his mouth for the younger boy, who took full advantage of the entree. He kissed him hard, making the kiss hot and wet.

Sehun's senses where overwhelmed by the taste and feel of Junmyeon, something he has craved for so long. He feels his blood fire up inside his veins, causes his whole body to become overheated, especially down in his southern regions, that were being firmly pressed against Junmyeon's. He let out a lustful moan at the rubbing sensation that Junmyeon inflected onto him then, before picking him up and propping him up on the bookshelves.

They parted then, breathless and glaze eyed. Sehun sees that Junmyeon's face is red and his lips were shiny and swollen. Junmyeon takes his face into him face, gently gracing his fingers over is cheeks.

"I will be gone with your bother and the princes by tomorrow morning, but I need you to know something before I departed from you again. I love you. I love you deeply and passionately. If there is anything to last throughout my life or throughout this universe for all of time, it is that. I love you."

"I love you too." Sehun whispered back to him, feeling something inside him that he cannot describe nor understand.

"I want nothing in this world more than you. That's why I must ask you to wait for me. I don't know when I'll be back or how, I don't even know if I can write to you during our time apart, but I will come back to you. At the speed of light, I will come back for you. Please, just wait on me till then." 

"I will." Sehun nods in his promise, his face closer to the man he loves. "I'll wait." 

They kiss each other again, hungrily. The kiss is wetter and hotter than before, as they continue to grind onto one another, moaning and gasping. They soon begin to tug at each other's clothes and undo tangles of fabric in a vicious hunt for skin.

They made love that night, in the small library, right in front of the classic literature and romance poetry, where the love was first created.

Junmyeon keeps his word and he is gone in the morning with his brother and the royal children. Sehun's world become a deep shape of grey.

Time passes slowly without Junmyeon or Jongin here with him. He feels so lonely and cold, especially when fall goes by and he is left to suffer in the winter.

He is the only child left in the house now, the only single child left, which has left him in the misery of his own mother who was now even more determined to find him a wife or husband. She was constantly on the prowl for the next single and wealthy suitor for him, and if she wasn't doing that, she was constantly pressuring him and lecturing him on how he needs to marry himself off fast, while he is young and there are willing men and women out there. He only thinks of Junmyeon during these moment.

There were many willing men and women out there, especially when they learn that he is the brother of the husband of a royal prince. The bits were so much higher, pleasing his mother to a gleeful state. Sehun simply didn't care. He didn't want any of them.

It was in the middle of fall when his mother pushed him into a short lived courtship with the decent looking granddaughter of a high ranking military man from the western part of the country. One afternoon, the girl arrived with her father and mother, and his mother try to make it where Sehun would propose to the girl once she got him alone with her. 

His mother danced around and try to usher out the adults to leave them alone, till Sehun got so fed up with the show that he loudly and clearly stated that he did not want the girl or even remotely liked her in any way and that he would rather do anything else in this world then to marry her.

The family was so offended that they walked out shortly after that, swearing that they will never let their daughter near the boy again. His mother was on a rampage after that, threatening to disown him for his wildly rude performance. Sehun simply went up to his now private room and locked the door behind him. 

He prayed for a letter from the royal guard to come that night, which ended in the same result he received before in the summer.

The same event occurred in the end of winter but in the most bizarre fashion. 

A young man from the southern part of the country arrived into Sehun's town early in the morning, then came to visit him and his mother in the late afternoon. He came with another man who claimed to be his guardian, whatever that may mean.

The boy, who looked about Sehun's age, didn't even have the common decency to introduce himself and tell Sehun what his actual name was before informing him that he was to inherit a large sum of money, a fortune others would say, and how he has heard about the very handsome man single and available in this small town in the rural area of the country. The stranger didn't even have to audacity to ask his mother for a private moment alone with Sehun, before dropping down on one knee and asking for Sehun's hand in marriage.

Not only was he so pissed with the way this arrogant stranger pranced in his home like he owned the place, and then bragged about his inheritance and his sole interest in Sehun's looks, and how he didn't even act properly in the going about on asking to marry him, but he actually made Sehun remember how much he missed Junmyeon and how much he wanted him to the be the one on his knee, asking for his hand in marriage. How much he truly wanted Junmyeon to be here, with him.

"No." Sehun growled at the man at his feet, resisting the urge to kick him in the face. "I reject your offer. Now leave."

By then the tears were dwindling down his face and his voice became so soft it broke. He rushed out of the room, storming up the stairs as his mother and the stranger call back for him. He locked the door again and cried himself to sleep, asking where the hell Junmyeon was and if he could, try to come back to him soon.

Waiting for a distant love one can be so cold and lonely that it almost made Sehun question if it was worth the misery and the hurt. He knew it was through, but it was so hard.

A week after the incident took place, and his mother was still not speaking to him. He didn't mind, he got so distant that he preferred to silence and cold to any other kind of human reaction. He just didn't want it anymore, and he wondered if this was how his brother felt before the fell in love. He didn't care for the irony.

It was the first day of spring now, and Sehun spent his days reading to the sound of the rain outside or actually watching it pour from his window. It was late at night, about midnight on that same day, when there was a visitor at the door. Sehun was up to hear it, and when down stairs to answer since the maid had already been release from work. 

He was muttering under his breath when he opens the door, to find the royal guard standing there, looking damp and tired as he looked back at Sehun, who was considering himself dreaming. 

He tried to say something, anything but nothing left his mouth.

"May I come in?" Junmyeon finally asked him. 

Sehun let him in, wondering why he was here but not having the courage to ask, hoping he already knew the answer deep down, down with the railing feeling in his stomach.

"Is there a place where we can talk privately?" The older man asked him. 

Sehun nodded and led him to a back room that takes place as his mother's private study. Sehun felt lightheaded again as he looked at Junmyeon across from him. When Junmyeon's eyes meet with his directly, he felt warm again for the first time in nine months, since they last seen each other. 

It was quiet between them, neither of them knowing what to do but not feeling to out of place with one another. Sehun likes that too much for his own good.

"How have you been?" Junmyeon is the first to break the silence this time.

"I'm good… I suppose." Sehun shyly answered him. He's not so sure of his answer, considering how calm and stable he is in this encounter with Junmyeon now then he was last time, at the wedding.

"How have you been for the pass nine months?" Sehun asked him and watched as the structural look in his eyes become more weak and open, like Sehun just cut him with a knife.

"Nine months…" Junmyeon repeated his words, stepping closer to the boy. "Nine months is far too long of a time away from you…"

Sehun stepped towards him and they crash into each other greedily. Lips, chest, arms, and legs intervening with one another in the wake. Sehun felt alive again once he felt Junmyeon with him properly, falling into his lips and scent and warmth once again. 

In the disorder mixture of kisses and hot breathes, Junmyeon said something that stops him completely: "Marry me." 

It came out in a hazy breath, but Sehun still halted in his actions, forgetting how to breathe again, while looking back at the older man, who was face to face with him, in complete shock. His face is cupped in his large hands, and Sehun places one of his hands with his, clinging to the warmth it provided.

He was about to ask the royal guard to repeat himself till he heard the familiar squeaky voice of his mother coming from the other side of the door. The two parted from each other, but still holding hands as tighten as neither could hold. Sehun couldn't let him go, not again.

His mother barged into the room, the small women wrapped up in her robe and night gown. She demands to know what is happening here, in her own home. She questions the royal guard on his presence on being here at such an ungodly hour.

Sehun looked at Junmyeon who was glancing over towards him. He turned back to his mother while Sehun was still entranced onto his face. He looked so calm and collected while he was a total emotional and unstable mess beside him.

"I offer you a thousand apologies Madame for my timing, but I have come-" 

"Yes." Sehun cuts him off sternly, not controlling himself. 

Junmyeon looked at him, and actually begun to smile with a bright light in his eyes. Sehun felt the same happening to himself.

Sehun's mother pardoned herself, asking again what the matter was and what Sehun was saying yes too.

"He has come to ask me to marry him." Sehun explained, facing his mother, watching as her face begin to react. "And I have said yes. I have accepted him."

Sehun turned back to Junmyeon, feeling warm and lightheaded, as he mother began to holler and yell about how this could have happened to her and how she needed smelling salt immediately to prevent the faint that was taking her over. She finally skittered out the room, leaving the lovers alone again.

"Your poor mother." Junmyeon gave the woman his pity. "You meant to do that to her, didn't you?"

Sehun rolled his eyes in an attempt to look innocence. "Maybe…"

Junmyeon lets out a pure laugh. "Of course, you did, you little troublesome devil."

Sehun only kisses him again in response.


End file.
